


She likes Spring, I prefer Winter

by cavendishtogopls



Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Remnant (RWBY), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: Prompt: you were tasked to rescue a kidnapped member of the royal family but find them sitting in the midst of all the fallen bodies, furious it took you so long.Or just your typical Huntress Ruby meets Princess Weiss. Diana is a duchess in Atlas and is Weiss' cousin. Akko is a renowned huntress who is acting as Diana's bodyguard.





	1. The Duchess and her Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be part of my WRW (White Roses and Witches) compilation but halfway through the fic, I realized I was already world building and even gave Diana and Akko their weapons and semblances ala RWBY style so I'm like wtf let's try anyway. It would be a waste for it to be a one time thing.
> 
> It'll be a short one like maybe 5-10 chapters and I don't have a solid plot yet so yeah here have the first one. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so like this is the best I got. Apologies if it's a bit messy.

Atlas, unlike the other three kingdoms in remnant, maintained the monarch rule under the jurisdiction of Jacques Schnee. The Schnee Dust Company is the largest producer of Dust in all of remnant. Dust enables the people of remnant their daily life and protects them from the creatures of Grimm. Jacques Schnee, current ruler of Atlas and CEO of SDC, has the entire Atlas military wrapped around his fingers under the command of General James Ironwood, making him the most powerful man in all of remnant. It should be illegal for any man, king or no king, to wield that much power. Ruby rifles through the rest of the files on her scroll.

Jacques Schnee has three offsprings, all of them were set to inherit a part of his Monopoly on power once they came of age. His firstborn was Military Specialist Winter Schnee, Ruby has had way too many close encounters with Atlas military to remember the intimidating posture of Winter Schnee. His youngest was Whitley Schnee, he appears to be a regular person, or as regular as a Schnee prince would be. It seems however that he lacks the talent in summoning that both of his sisters wield.

The middle child and the heiress of Jacques kingdom was Princess Weiss Schnee, the object of tonight's contract. Ruby studies the face that she had seen a thousand times on scrolls, giving speeches on stadiums or simply accompanying her father on political events. 

White hair that cascades down her back in a long side ponytail with a glass tiara on top of her hair. Frost blue eyes, similar to her sister's, stare at the camera haughtily in pride or in defiance, Ruby couldn't tell. She looks delicate, like a porcelain doll that would break under your touch. Every bit of the fairytale princess Ruby imagined her to be. 

"Miss Rose, I need you to track down the group of assailants." Ruby looked up from her scroll, to the duchess across the wooden table.

Diana Cavendish, the sole heir to the Cavendish line and Cavendish Medical Group. From what Ruby understands of Atlas Politics, their family is the second largest influence in Atlas. Even in what Ruby assumed to be her casual clothes, as casual as proper decorum would allow a duchess, Diana Cavendish looks terribly out of place in a run down tavern in the lower part of the city. Next to her sat a brunette with crimson eyes glaring at Ruby. Ruby recognized her as Atsuko Kagari, one if not the best huntress of their generation.

"So uhh... your grace. Can you tell me how the abduction happened?" Ruby twiddles with her scroll. Diana was gorgeous albeit a bit intimidating, every bit of the noblewoman expected of her. She had sharp features but with the blonde tea green hair framing her face, it looks disarming. She had a thumb beneath her chin and a thoughtful look on her as she goes to recount the events earlier.  
~*~

"Akko!" Diana's voice echoed through the alleyway as she fought through the onslaught of enemies in white masks. They were singling Akko out, backing her away from Diana and Weiss fighting with their backs against each other. Klein, Weiss' butler was down. Diana shouldn't be this worried, Akko was a huntress, a graduate from Luna Nova Academy even, before being her personal guard. Akko is yet to use her semblance and with Claiomh Solais, Akko's weapon that could take on many forms, Diana is confident they wouldn't be able to subdue the brunette easily.

Diana grips Excalibur, her weapon, by the hilt. A sword of ice that can freeze everything it wounds. It was a pleasant accompaniment for her semblance but the pre-requisite for her summoning is nowhere to be found. Summoning is a common hereditary semblance for the upper echelon of Atlas. It symbolize the family's pride and noble blood descendant from the magic of the ancients. Where Weiss could summon any enemy she bested in combat, Diana could summon the spirit of those she healed given that she has water to summon it from. The stark differences and similarity in their semblances were so telling of their family histories, they rarely brought it up.

Weiss and Diana were holding their ground, facing the enemy with their backs against each other. There were just so many of the enemy that whenever they strike down one, three more would take it's place. There was barely room to fight without hitting each other with their swords. 

"Weiss, we have to get out of here." Diana hissed at her friend, who just casually rolled her eyes at Diana.

"Don't you think I know that? These mangy beasts smell an awful lot like animal dung." Weiss fired another volley of fire dust towards the masked assailants as Diana parries and thrust her way towards Akko's direction.

"I really don't think it's wise for you to say that. They have incredible hearing." Diana shook her head at her friend. Weiss can be a bit too much sometimes. Suppose it was the Schnee upbringing talking.

"Oh, trust me, Dia. I meant for them to hear." Weiss smirks at Diana and created a glyph to act as Diana's cover. "Go get your girlfriend. We'll talk about you two snogging later. I'll deal with these losers." 

"Be safe." Diana nods her way and continues to try and ease the attacks on Akko. 

Unlike with her and Weiss, the masked assailants were in no way careful, nor do they have any intention of holding back for the sake of capture. Diana could feel the murderous intent coming off of them. Their attacks on Akko came with the intent to kill. Akko was panting, surrounded but her grip on the sword version of Claiomh Solais was firm. Akko saw her coming, nodding in understanding and then the tell tale blinding light of Akko activating her semblance distracts them all as an elephant emerges from the light, brandishing the ax version of the Claiomh Solais, bashing people against the wall. Diana hacked and slashed through the never ending spur of people, one tried to grab her hair and pulled her backwards towards the direction of another Faunus wielding a club.

"Diana! Watch out!" Weiss projected a hastily summoned glyph to protect Diana's head from being bludgeoned by a club, getting caught off guard herself by a blow from a bull Faunus that rendered Weiss unconscious.

"Weiss!" Diana watched, struggling against the hold on her, as the bull Faunus passed the unconscious princess onto another Faunus who materialized out of thin air, sprinting out of their sight. The one holding her poised for another strike when Akko, the elephant charged, disregarding the other Faunus trying to get to her, waving and hitting them with the blunt end of the ax. The elephant trampled over Diana's captors and scooped up the duchess using her trunk, placing her gently on her back, taking off after the captor. But they were too late, the fleeing Faunus were everywhere but the one who Diana saw carrying Weiss' limp frame was gone.  
~*~

"Anyone wants to enlighten me why the two most targeted heiress of Atlas is wandering around in the slums of the city without proper security?" 

"Weiss and I always had these trips to see how the lower echelon of Atlas fairs with the changes in the economy. It's one of the things that makes a difference you know, knowing your country firsthand rather than from some servant." Diana explains patiently to Ruby who was a bit surprised by that revelation. To her, Weiss Schnee was nothing more than a spoiled brat with a silver tiara on her head and was born with a golden spoon on her mouth. At least that's what she hears from Blake, her teammate.

"It doesn't explain why you two are without proper security." Ruby pointed out. No matter how noble the intention, it was still reckless and something she didn't expect from the Duchess. The brunette, sitting next to the duchess, straightened up and met Ruby's eyes.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari, Diana's head of security and personal bodyguard." The brunette extends a hand that Ruby shook. "The princess recently fired her personal security and we were forced to take Klein, the butler, with us. He was past his prime. I'm a trained huntress myself, Miss Rose and while the duchess and the princess are easily the two most powerful summoners in Atlas, you also know that a huntress can encounter certain difficulties when it comes to a job." Ruby nods to that and takes a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. 

"I've heard of you, Miss Kagari and Claiomh Solais. You singlehandedly rescued all of Atlas from the threat of a wyvern." Ruby tried not to sound so excited. From what she heard of the legendary weapon, it can turn into a sword, a club, an ax, and a grappling hook. Ruby would give anything to dismantle the weapon and take in all of its legendary awesomeness. Akko Kagari was one of the best huntress out here in Atlas, courtesy of Luna Nova, a huntress exclusive training academy. 

"Trust me, it wasn't as good as the rumors made it out to be. I had good teammates supporting me and another 2 teams of Luna Nova's best huntresses behind my back." Akko turns to nod at Diana. "Her grace included. I doubt I can do anything without her help."

"So... You left the profession for?" Ruby crosses her arms, she couldn't imagine leaving the profession for anything.

"Oh. I didn't. I still go on hunts sometimes. I just prefer to be Diana's personal bodyguard when I don't. It's what we swore to do, you know, protecting people." Akko took Diana's hand in hers, intertwining it. "just on a smaller scale."

Ruby does not want to know the play by play details on how small that scale really is.

"Any ideas who it could be? You mentioned the culprit vanishing in thin air? Are there any faunus specie known to do that?" This time it was the duchess who spoke.

"Actually Miss Rose, from what I know of Faunus families, one particular is a chameleon Faunus but as I didn't see the face of the culprit, I'm not so sure myself." Diana then transfered a file to her scroll.

"We can't also rule out the possibility that it could be their semblance." Akko points out, to which Diana nodded.

"Alright, I'll look into it." Ruby tucks her scroll away. "Anything else I should know of?"

"Miss Rose are you familiar with the terrorist group, White Fang?" Akko asked, to which Ruby nodded.

"The White Fang. A group composed of Faunus activists fighting for their rights and equality against propaganda of huge corporations such as the Schnee Dust Company." Ruby easily corrected. Diana raised an eyebrow at that.

"Miss Rose, The White Fang has taken innocent lives as mere collateral for their cause. They do whatever it takes, whenever. I have faced against them countless of times in order to keep Miss Cavendish safe. This group has the Princess, the apparent heir to the throne. I admit it was due to some of my miscalculation but as we sit here, the Princess' life is in danger. Will you accept the job or not?" Akko throws haphazardly at the red haired huntress. Diana sneakily take her hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze in order to calm the brunette down. 

"Weiss is going to be used as a pawn to start a war, Miss Rose. They're going to use her as leverage against her father and we would be thrown into another war. Countless of lives will be lost." Diana sighs. 

"I accept." Ruby stands up. "I don't care much for your politics but the people's lives is something I swore to protect as a Huntress. I will retrieve the Princess, you can count on that."

"Thank you, Miss Rose." Diana nods curtly. "I understand your team is of high demand but I hope you will take this as a priority. You will be paid handsomely for it." 

"It will be. Does her sister know?" Ruby asks out of curiosity. Winter Schnee does not seem like the person who would sit back and watch as other people retrieve her sister from enemy clutches.

~*~

"I will let Winter know. That'd be all, Miss Rose. Thank you." Diana dismisses as the huntress exits the room in the tavern with a nod.

"Tell me again, why we chose her?" Akko stared pointedly at Diana. "I could easily track Weiss. I'm still a huntress Diana."

"The White Fang knows you're hunting them. Don't tell me you didn't notice the way they were singling you out instead of fully capturing Weiss and I." Diana stared sternly at her stubborn girlfriend. "You're a damn great huntress Akko and the fang knows it. They might be expecting you to come for Weiss and I'm not going to give them that leverage. They'll be expecting you, not Ruby Rose." 

"Surely there's anyone else out there? I feel like we're sending a kid to her death." Akko groans, studying the blade of Claiomh Solais. The golden glint of the blade reflecting off on the seven rubies embedded in the hilt. 

"Underestimating Ruby is not something you should do, Akko. Their team is easily the best known for their tracking, be it Grimm or human. Weiss will have our heads if she knew we didn't pull out all the stops." Diana grabs the glass of wine and gulped down its contents. She's going to need it if she's delivering the news to Winter. 

"Besides, that girl badly needs a girlfriend. She's been so irritable lately." Diana chuckles softly. "She can easily get out of The Fang's clutches and you know it Akko. I pity the poor chap who's going to face the wrath of the ice princess." Diana extends her glass towards Akko, only for the brunette to pour her wine.

"You mean to tell me you're spending this God awful lot of money for the princess to have a girlfriend?" Akko stares in disbelief at Diana.

"I mean, I dearly love my cousin. I do. But I need her off my back. And if that takes a cute silver eyed huntress and a lot of money then so be it." Diana swirls the wine in her glass, contemplating whether or not to tell Winter. At best, she would send a manhunt operation for The Fang. At worst, probably execute anyone found in the process. 

"Come on, Akko. You have to agree. Miss Rose was definitely Weiss' type. Horrendous haircut, stupid puppy smile, sparkly eyes, strong arms and a capable huntress." Diana lists off.

"It sounds a lot like your type, Diana." Akko pouts. Diana merely shrugs.

"Weiss and I share a lot of similarities." Diana laughs. Akko takes the glass of wine from her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about Weiss you know I couldn't even do my job properly. I couldn't even keep you safe." Diana was fine with it earlier and true to her words, Akko was her personal guard but she's also so much more than that to Diana. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when the brunette blames herself for something out of her realm of control.

Still, Diana couldn't help but be worried for Weiss. Weiss was still the crown princess, more than that, she was Jacques Schnee's daughter. If it came down to who is more likely to be executed by The Fang in a show of power, Diana would be in less imminent danger than Weiss. Because unlike Weiss, Diana had a good family lineage and Cavendish Medical Group treated the Faunus kind fairly. 

"Akko, honey it's not your fault. Weiss saved me. And we both know Weiss is capable of protecting herself but still that idiot. Putting her life on the line for me when she's the crown princess. you know The Fang wouldn't harm me. They want Weiss." Diana said softly. Truthfully, she feels just as guilty. Weiss was in this predicament because she protected Diana. They wouldn't be in this mess if Diana wasn't so busy having her tongue inside Akko's mouth ten minutes before Weiss got abducted. Akko turned to look at Diana with such speed, she could've gotten whipslash from it, an angry glint in her eyes as she moves around the table to glare at Diana.

"You don't know that! What if Weiss didn't save you! The White Fang has killed thousands of people, Diana. What makes you think they're gonna stop now? Because you've been changing the way your company runs? What about the time Daryl ruled? She was just as bad as Weiss' father. Do you honestly think you being head of the family makes you a friend to The Fang? You going against the current administration paints you even more a target on both sides. It could've easily been you and not Weiss and if that happened, I would be out of my mind, tearing apart this city, looking for you." 

For every word she says, she steps closer to Diana, effectively backing her to a corner of the small room they've rented just for meeting the huntress. Diana has never seen Akko this furious before and usually it wasn't directed at her. Akko raised an arm to her side, intimidating her a bit.

"Akko, I am still your authority." Diana whispered weakly. "I will not be spoken to in such disrespect." 

"No, Diana." Akko almost growled at that, pulling the duchess closer to her. "I sworn my life to protect yours. You're not just my sovereign. You're my girlfriend. My duty is to you. I don't give a single flying fuck whoever the crown princess is. If Weiss hadn't save you, I had easily failed as your girlfriend and your guard. You're all I got." Akko whispers the last part, almost out of breath from her long rant. Diana pulls the brunette closer humming, Akko all but tucks herself in the crook of Diana's neck, placing soft kisses there.

"I thank every single God in remnant I have you." Diana says after a moment of tranquility. 

"I was so scared I was going to lose you today." Akko let out shakily. "There were just so many and even with you there and Weiss' glyphs, they still overwhelmed us. I couldn't do anything, D. When Weiss was taken, I was scared they'll take you too. I couldn't let that happen." Akko was crying, Diana tried to free an arm but Akko wouldn't budge. Diana succeeded and lifted Akko's chin so she could see red rimmed eyes, exhaustion present in them and nothing else but love for Diana.

"I'm okay, Love. See, and that's because of you, Akko. You saved me." Diana swipes Akko's messy bangs from her eyes and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "You always do." 

"Come on let's get some rest. It's been a long day"

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiterose centered chapter. A bit of Weiss' past since I want to give something that'll give you a feel of Weiss' personality. I'll also be introducing established BB so there's that. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late and behind schedule so I'll be posting the 3rd chapter probably sometime later this week. I've been swamped with work and this took longer to write than I expected. It's more words than my usual qouta so I hope it makes up for the delay. As always, I have no beta reader. I edit and critic my works so if it's not up to standards, my apologies. I deeply appreciate the comments and I'll take time to reply to each of them. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy! Hope you like it.

A girl with snow white hair was perched at a fountain, next to her sat another girl with blonde hair, watching in amusement as her friend tries and fails to summon a fish from the water. The blonde wipes her sweat with a handkerchief.

"I don't understand. My mother does it so easily. Why can't I?" The young Cavendish sighed.

"Don't worry, Dia. You'll get it soon." The young Schnee comforts the little one, taking the other one's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly, Diana smiles in return.

A guard decked in colors of blue and white, its only distinction from the Atlas military are the noticeable red accents exclusively for the royal guards, approached the two of them. One of her father's, Weiss noted. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Your majesty, Your grace." He bows to the two young girls, Weiss nodded for him to speak. "His majesty wishes to speak with you." 

"I see." Weiss replied, sorting through the few reasons her father would warrant her presence. Based on the current time, he would've just finished with the meeting with his advisors and Lieutenant Ironwood. She turns to her friend.

"Sorry to cut your visit short, Diana." 

"It's been a pleasure, Princess" the Cavendish heiress courtsies, Weiss returned the curtsy as she watches Diana leave with her entourage. She nods for the guard to lead her.

The guard took the lead and Weiss followed with two more guards trailing behind them, the series of Greek pillars, nothing but a block of chalk to the young Schnee's mind, even the gigantic paintings that covers the velvet blue walls of the palace. Although, she does share her grandfather's taste in artistry, even taking up the said art herself, Weiss wasn't much for the grandiose displays but she had long resigned her fate as the Schnee family's first princess. Her sister, Winter, being the crown princess. 

While her maestros and ladies in waiting put her in rigorous training on par with her sister's, she was given a bit of choice when it comes to what she does in her spare time. A small miracle but Weiss is not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially from her father. she supposed it would be rather suspicious if Weiss hadn't already known what was coming. It meant her father want her to do something, perform at a ballet recital with the prima ballerinas of Atlas, host a tea party for the upper echelon offsprings of Atlas' noble family, perhaps perform another song with Diana at the theater for charity. It was Christmas season after all. Countless activities her father wants her to partake in for the furthering of the Schnee legacy. It wasn't enough for her father for her to be the first princess of Atlas. Since she wasn't the crown princess, she has to be fetching, perfect as a porcelain doll to attract a suitable match for the kingdom's future as well as hers.

It was only when the guard stopped in front of the double doors of throne room, did young Weiss realize they have reached their destination. The white snowflake, the Schnee family insignia, in the center of the Atlas logo. Without needing further cuing, the guards that stood next to the door, opened it for the princess. Weiss expected the usual collective hush of the royal advisers whenever she would walk inside the room but to her surprise, no one was present except for her father and a strange-looking fellow.

Jacques Schnee, sat ever imposing on the lone throne in the center of the room, surrounded by the seats for his council of advisers. Weiss despises that throne, it was said that when Atlas won over the kingdom war, the throne was forged from the weapons of the huntsman and huntresses who fell in battle, not only making it a century old memorial and should be paid respects to but also hard on your behind when you do try to sit in it. Weiss had tried with the assistance of her sister and she wonders how her father could stand it. It must be his robes keeping him warm and cushioned.

"Leave us." Jacques Schnee said in authority.

Weiss straightened her posture and dusted off her skirt, taking steps to approach her father. "You summoned me, father?" 

"It has reached my understanding that you wish to take up the sword?" Jacques Schnee raised an eyebrow at Weiss. "May I remind you that you are the first princess of Atlas?"

Weiss bit back the retort that would get her grounded in that tower of hers for the rest of her life. 

"Precisely, father. I need to be able to protect myself from ruffians, thugs, invaders. It can't be harmful to want to protect one's self. Especially from the threat of incompetent guards." Weiss smiled calmly, Winter was taking her own swordfighting lessons from the captain of the royal guards and she was the crown princess. Why should Weiss be treated any differently.

"A lady does not take up a weapon, she uses her wit and let a man do it for her." Jacques replied simply. 

"But father—" Weiss protested.

"Silence child." Jacques authority echoed through the walls of the throne room. Weiss gulped. "However, your mother died unable to protect herself due to her incompetence and I will not have the misfortune of that happening to any of you." 

Weiss grits her teeth in defiance. How dare he. How dare he refers to her mother like that. Weiss could feel the raw power running through her veins, the ice wanting to pour out from within her and finish off her father for even daring to insult the very memory of her mother. The beginning of a glyph was starting to flicker to life beneath her father's throne. But as quickly as it came, Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, willing for it to vanish.

"That said, daughter. This is sir Lancelot Quixote, the captain of the city watch."

It was only now that Weiss noticed there was another person in the room, leaning at a marble pillar, seemingly bored out of his mind, dressed in what Weiss would describe a typical Vale ensemble of a suit and tie tucked into a yellow vest and black pants. He has blond flowing locks reaching his shoulders and clear blue eyes, the color of a lake. He has somewhat feminine features if it wasn't for the large scar running from the top of his left eyebrows to the bottom of his right eye. It does nothing to dissuade his features but only heightened the color of his eyes. He tipped his head in a greeting.

"Hello, Princess Weiss." Sir Lancelot greeted. 

~*~ 

The Schnee Castle was located at the highest vantage point of Atlas, carved onto the stone of the rocky mountain, pristine white of massive ivory towers against a backdrop of eternal dark skies. Rising atop the mountain like a challenge to the first Gods of remnant itself. In its disembodied voice it tells people to challenge, to dare rise up to this fortress of solitude, to dare question the king nestled in its bossoms. Like a mighty white dragon curled around it's master. 

Ruby could easily picture the dainty frame of Princess Weiss, waiting on the tallest tower, looking over her subjects in absent forlorn, waiting for her knight in shining armor to free her from the dragon and the fortress. A tower that is now missing its princess. Ruby's hands tightened on her weapon. She has to find the princess and fast. Fast has always been Ruby's specialty. Rescuing Princesses, not so much. That was more Yang's thing, or Jaune's. At least Jaune was from a family of Knights from Vale. She was just Ruby Rose. Given, she just met the Duchess and her way too awesome girlfriend with her way too awesome weapon. This job is something straight out of the fairytales her mom used to read her and Yang before bedtime. 

Ruby activated her semblance to speed through the streets of Atlas, choosing an optimal route, away from the crowded bustle of people going about, past her—their own weapon repair shop, through the door of their shared flat, trying to stop at Yang's door but failed due to the built up momentum she had from running. She skidded to a stop a few inches too close to their dish cabinet. Blake would not be happy should the opposite happen. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and backtracked her steps to Yang's door, banging incessantly on the yellow door.

"Guys! Get off each other. We have a mission. Come on." Ruby tried to pull the door open but to no avail. To her surprise, the door opposite Yang's spouted her blonde sister and Blake, the cat faunus rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, ears drooping flat on her head. Yang was in her short cargo shorts and orange tank top, the tattoo of her sigil on her shoulder drawing attention to it. Blake was in a similar state of dress down in her casual clothes. 

"Rubes, slow down. What's got you in a rush?" Yang holds up a hand to steady her.

"And what did we tell you about not using your semblance indoors?" Blake chides in mirth at the youngest huntress in the house.

"We have to rescue the Princess" Ruby lets out in one breath.

"The what now?" Yang asked, in case she was hearing things. Blake's ears perked up at that, looking more alert.

"By Princess you mean?" Blake prodded Ruby to continue her narrative.

"Weiss Schnee. Crown Princess of Atlas? Ring any bells?" Ruby dashes from left to right in front of the already dazed pair waving her hands.

"She's ringing bells alright. None of them good ones." Yang nodded to Blake. 

"Jacques Schnee's Daughter." Blake hissed out.

"Yeah, that. But she's also the crown princess and imagine the chaos that's going to follow if we don't rescue her. Come on, guys we're already at the brink of war. How many lives are going to suffer just because we refused to save one?" Ruby elaborated, to which Yang nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Blakey. Rubes has a point. I'm not fond of the Schnees too but hey she's not her father right? She's her own person. We can't exactly judge her just for the fault of her dad." Yang looks at her partner in the eyes, rendering Blake defenseless against those pair of lilac orbs. Blake sighs.

"I still think you're giving the Schnee Princess too much credit." Blake crosses her arms. "Very well. Enlighten me. There's more to this than the whole "it's the right thing to do" speech right?" Yang pulls Blake towards the couch and Ruby placed crescent rose on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it's The Fang." Ruby sighed. "They have the princess. If anything happens to her, we might have a full blown war against The Fang and the Atlas Military." Blake gaped at her in disbelief.

"The Fang has the Schnee Princess?! What? Ruby are you sure?"

"Positive. I met with Duchess Cavendish and Akko Kagari earlier. They're the ones who gave me this job."

"Cavendish? THE Diana Cavendish?" Blake blinks gold eyes into silver ones in disbelief.

"Uhh... Is she bad too?"

"Oh no. Actually, she's good. So was her mom. CMG has always been about its family motto. Affection. Bernadette Cavendish held that close to her heart even when it puts her at feud with a few of the other nobles of Atlas. Jacques Schnee included. I could only imagine the kind conflict this puts the Duchess in." Blake shook her head.

"Wait, at feud? But the Duchess told me the Princess saved her." Ruby went to recount the details shared to her earlier by the pair.

"Holy crap. Akko Kagari? Have you seen Claiomh Solais? You've been wanting to see it since forever." Yang finally joins the conversation. 

"Ugh. I know." Ruby groaned. "It's more gorgeous in person, Yang. I would do anything to dismantle that sword, I wonder how it fits all of those weapons." Before Ruby could launch to another of her ramblings about her love for weapons, Blake stepped in

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that one of the best huntress in Atlas isn't rushing off to save the Princess herself?" Blake questions.

"Well, she doesn't have a team anymore and she's the Duchess's bodyguard." Ruby shrugs. "Are we doing this or not?"

"If it really is the fang, I know of a few places they might use as headquarters." Blake pulls up a map of Atlas-Mantle from her scroll, projecting it on the table. 

"Hey Rubes, you mentioned something about the duchess giving you a list of the Faunus registry?" Yang asks as Blake looks over the map, plotting several points but removing it after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Hmm... The Atlas Faunus registry, a compromise for Faunus citizenship and the Faunus civil rights. In exchange for the Faunus to get treated like legal citizens of Atlas they have to be registered, examined and deemed as safe enough to interact with the people of Atlas." Blake hissed like an offended cat. Well, she literally is a cat Faunus and she's very much offended. "It was supposed to be done by the military but Bernadette Cavendish fought for CMG to do the examinations and won. Bless her heart." 

"Here Blake, I scanned the list and it's for faunus with semblances of invisibility in their trait." Ruby sends over the data from her scroll to Blake's. "See if you can spot anyone familiar? Yang suit up. We leave in a bit. I'm just going to call a favor from Team CFVY." 

Yang simply flicked her wrist, activating Ember Celica from their initial bracelet status. "Got a plan sis?" 

Ruby placed crescent rose on her shoulder, the tell tale sound of a dust powered clip loaded on the sniper rifle as it clicks into place. Ruby smirks to her sister. "You bet"

~*~

"What is the Princess of Atlas doing here?!" A gruff voice screamed upon seeing the said white haired girl tied up in the center of the room, bound by nothing but metal cable wires and held up like a rag doll, as she was very much unconscious.

"I need the Cavendish heir, you nincompoop! Not the princess!" The man sighed exasperated. "The only way to get things done around here is if I were to do it myself." 

"Shouldn't you be thanking us? The Princess is an even bigger catch than the Cavendish girl." The Lieutenant of the White Fang growled, obtaining the princess was not easy work and here was this privilege human telling them it wasn't what he wanted?

"No, you idiot. Do you have any idea what this means?! It means military coming after us, the best Huntsman and Huntresses of Atlas, Jacques Schnee himself coming after us. We don't need that problem on our backs with our plan so close to fruitation!" The man paced back and forth as he tries to think of ways to best deal with the situation. With the way things are going, they're going to get caught thanks to these idiots who couldn't even do as much as capture the right person. 

He takes one look at the unconscious princess and shook his head. Good thing he always had a back up plan. He has no idea what the princess has for a semblance but if it was the same as her sister's or God forbid she was just as trained as her sister, they were fucked and the months of planning would be all for naught.

"Load the cargo and move to a secure location." He pointed at the White Fang lieutenant. "I'm holding you personally responsible. Leave guards so the military or whoever comes for the princess, don't get suspicious." Before he leaves the factory he turned around one last time to the white fang associates.

"Oh be a dear and make sure the princess does not wake up before I leave the vicinity." He leaves with the tell tale sound of his shoes on the pavement.

"Humans." The White Fang lieutenant spat. 

~*~

A bucket of cold water was dumped unceremoniously on the sleeping princess. Weiss sputtered awake at the sudden cold. It was already frigid enough in Atlas as it is who would ever dared to do a thing would be so fired. Forget fired, they would be dead. Publicly executed. Yes. By Weiss herself.

She feels terrible. Absolutely terrible. Like a blunt object hit her square on the side of her head without activating her aura. A swollen eye fluttered open when she remembered what exactly transpired before she blacked out. Weiss could barely see anything around her, she seems to be in the middle of a dark room, with no light coming through except from the light of a single window.

"I see little Snow White is finally awake." A growl sounded not so far away from her. Weiss tried to keep her cool, as she waits for her eyes to adjust in the dark. Faunus doesn't share the same problem, they could perfectly see in the dark, their hearing were sharper and if there's any chance Weiss would make it out alive tonight, she should be careful with her options. She doesn't know how many White Fang members are hiding in the dark, surrounding her, waiting for a signal to attack. The only upside she could see is that they haven't killed her or at least not yet. She was drenched and would most likely die of hypothermia if the white fang did make their move this century.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, eyes and ears alert for any sign of movement. She was in some kind of warehouse. Most likely a closed factory. Atlas-Mantle has a lot of those.

"We don't want anything from you, princess. We want your father." Weiss almost huffed and rolled her eyes as a response. Seriously, this is getting old by now. How many times has it been that she's gotten kidnapped for the sake of being bait for her father. It's not like he actually cares, she has two other heirs to choose from. It's not like he'll miss one and Weiss wasn't exactly the favored child.

"Alright, I'll humor you." Weiss smirked.

"Humor me?" The voice sounds incredulous. "You're not in any position to be amused, Schnee." Good, he sounds pissed. Weiss needs to devise a plan to get out of here. How many of the fang are out there guarding this place? How many more in this same room as she is?

"What is your grudge with my father? Did he run over your dust shop, branded a company emblem on your face or let's see, mine your little town to ruin until the dust runs out, leaving the people to the mercy of the Grimm. My father is a terrible person, blah blah. Make it quick. I don't have all night to listen to villain monologues." Weiss tested, smirking when she hears nothing but silence for a beat and a growl in response. A bulked up man stepped into the light, his white mask like a beacon in the night. On his sheath is myrtenaster and a big ugly chainsaw in his hands. This is going to be a lot easier than she thought. At least she doesn't need to search for her weapon.

"You better start saying your prayers, Schnee." The white fang lieutenant rears his chainsaw to life when a sudden explosion shook the ground, making him lose bearing for a bit, static sounded from a scroll.

"Sir, we have intruders from the East gate. They seem to be huntresses." Hearing this, Weiss took advantage of the momentary distraction and summoned a glyph above her, a giant sword appeared and hacked her binds in one single slash. The white fang lieutenant easily raised the chainsaw for a block as Weiss fully summoned the knight from the glyph. She needs to get Myrtenaster if she has any chance of winning this fight.

The white knight stood towering over the White fang lieutenant, going toe to toe with the beast. Weiss readied herself for the tell tale steps of back up. She was at a disadvantage, she couldn't see in the dark as well as they did. Weiss closed her eyes in concentration as a spear shoots through the air, Weiss felt it. She moves out of the way and pluck it out of thin air. A time glyph blinks at her feet. It worked, she managed to freeze the air surrounding her. Another goon aimed for her back and Weiss easily deflected the blade, effectively disarming the goon as Weiss lands a kick on his stomach and a knee to his head. One down, more to go.

This time, it happened all at once. Three more came at her, charging from different directions, Weiss summons a glyph at her feet and jumped up, landing at one's head and bashing the other with the butt of the spear. However, one caught her ankle and bashed her face first on the ground. Weiss groaned, her concentration broken and her knight taking quite a beating from the White Fang lieutenant. He'd been taking hits too but his aura is barely softening whereas Weiss is at a disadvantage. 

Another spear lunged for her neck and she barely rolled out of the way, stabbing the goon through with the spear. He fell. Not any later, her white knight shatters into a million snowflakes as the white fang lieutenant made his approach, not sparing a second as he run through the chainsaw against the pavement, making visible spark and a grating noise as Weiss scrambles out of the way. 

Weiss is having the worst day of her existence. She's drenched in a mixture of sweat, water and probably faunus blood. Her knight is gone and there's an ugly chainsaw guy who wants to mutilate her. She could probably summon Ronnie again but doing so would expend a lot of aura. And she needs her glyphs more than her knight if ever she is to fight her way out of here. There's help coming, she only needs to hold out until they came through. 

"Nothing to say, Princess?" The White Fang gloated. He was evidently pleased with having defeated her knight. Weiss held tighter to the spears in her hands. She's not going to die today. She's not going to let this White Fang goon have his way with her and she's not going to let him get the satisfaction of scaring her.

"Is that all you got?" Weiss challenged as she readies the spear, the glint of Myrtenaster calling her. She has a plan and it's something her mentor would never approve of. It wasn't a well thought out one but a plan nonetheless. The White Fang lieutenant gears the chainsaw for another round, the teeth gnashing, like a shark thirsting for blood. Weiss braced herself and waited as he lunged for her. She held her ground until the very last second when she ducked through the chainsaw blade, under the man's arm and snatched Myrtenaster out of his sheath, just in time to raise it to deflect the blade when it came down for her. 

"Clever little pesk" he growled, pressing on Weiss, clearly trying to make her force to be on back foot. Weiss refuses to budge even with the enormous strain on her arms. She just prays Myrtenaster won't break. It wasn't exactly built to go toe to toe with a raging chainsaw. 

"Glad you think so." Weiss provoked. The more frustrated her enemy becomes the more erratic he would be. Weiss maybe lacking the brute strength but she's fast and she had a few tricks up her sleeves. She casts a glyph on his feet, activating gravity dust and rendering him immovable, Weiss thrusts and he parries. Weiss backflip onto his back. Hitting him with a few shots of ice dust. The gravity dust was wearing off as Weiss kept the attacks coming. He had a lot of aura and Weiss could feel it softening but far from running out whereas hers is slowly draining with each glyph she casts and attack she uses. She needs to finish this fast. 

Weiss casts another time dilation and summoned several glyphs surrounding the white fang lieutenant. She speeds through the glyphs in impossibly fast movements, he couldn't keep track of where she was or where she's striking from. Weiss hacked and thrusts at him with Myrtenaster, doing as much damage to his aura as she could master. At the last second, he followed his trajectory and blocked. Weiss countered with a blast of fire dust. Making her end up in the ceiling, placing her feet, she launched herself face first into the enemy expecting to meet the chainsaw blade. But she was viciously snatched out of thin air and slammed head first into the pavement with unbelievable strength, her aura flashed white. 

Weiss' brain was rattling, she couldn't see straight but she could hear the sound of boots making their way towards her direction. Weiss tried to look at him, as she scrambles for Myrtenaster, which he easily kicked away. He circled around her, like a vulture to his pitiful prey. 

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." He laughs maniacally as he raised the chainsaw blade for the finishing blow. Guess her death wouldn't be as pretty as her namesake after all. Weiss thought grimly. She closed her eyes in defeat when the door slammed open and a burst of rose petals hit her assailant in full force, straight to the farthest side of the warehouse. Weiss touched the ones that landed on her face. They were definitely rose petals.

Weiss sighed in relief, pushing herself up to see the battle happening a few feet away from her. She couldn't see clearly but it seems like some sort of red blur disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of rose petals she couldn't even identify the weapon her "rescuer" is using. Weiss looked at Myrtenaster's barrel, checking the dust containers. She supposed she could help. 

Weiss tried standing, she still feels a little bit unsteady. She took aim at the two but they were moving too fast. She couldn't fire lest she could cost this huntress a liability. To her credit, the huntress did look like she knew what she was doing. Weiss steadied and waited for the perfect opportunity to— there! Weiss squeezed the trigger just as the two separated, encasing the white fang lieutenant in a block of ice just as the red huntress sprint for the finishing blow. 

It was glorious, the way she moves. Like she was dancing to some unknown intricate dance, wishing to tell a story with the way she fights. She sprints and jumps, the moonlight hitting her face, silver eyes glowing, matching the glint from her scythe as she hits the white fang lieutenant square in the chest, breaking the ice and knocking him to a wall, unconscious. The huntress rushed over and bound his arms in aura neutralizing cuffs. Speeding through to collect the chainsaw he dropped. She took the time to study it and looks enamored with the weapon. Weiss deemed it appropriate enough to get her attention. So she did. The huntress snapped her head at her direction, Weiss was worried they might have snapped their own neck.

"Oh. Hey, thanks for the assist there Princess." The red huntress had chopped matted shoulder length hair, to which she awkwardly put a gloved hand on her nape. Weiss hates to admit it but she looked cu— no no no. No way is this person going to be her bodyguard. Weiss refuses to surround herself with someone that cut— annoying in her everyday life.

"You're late." Weiss started, unable to keep the bubbling irritation in her voice. 

"What?" The Huntress looks at her in confusion. 

"You were supposed to be here, ages ago." Weiss pointed an accusing finger at the red huntress who just stared at her with bright silver eyes and what seems to be the huntress version of an innocent puppy. Surely Diana would've gotten someone better than this? At least the Neptune guy she sent last time was decent enough to be on time. 

"Excuse me, I just saved your life" she says with eyebrows furrowed at her now. 

"Yeah? You almost didn't, you dolt!" Weiss steps forward, poking at the taller girl's chest. "I almost got sliced in half!" 

"But you didn't!" She retorted. "I saved you, Princess. See?" The Huntress pointed at the unconscious faunus on the ground. Okay, point made but Weiss was still in more danger with this cute girl than she is fighting that white fang goon.

"Barely." Weiss scoffed. "I softened him up for you. Some huntress you are." Weiss turned away from her and started walking towards the direction of the door when a breeze of rose petals passed through her, materializing as a girl. Way too close for Weiss' comfort. 

It was only now, in this proximity that Weiss took the time to analyze the red huntress. She had hair the color of a raven's wing with red tips. Bright, gorgeous silver eyes full of life yet something sad and haunting about them. Her facial features feminine and soft but tough. Weiss couldn't pinpoint exactly what made the huntress have a lasting impression on her but it was there. She's going to kill Diana.

"At least I'm not the helpless princess taking a chainsaw to the face." The huntress smirks.

"I am not helpless!" Weiss pushed back. "I am your crown princess and I do not appreciate being talked down to by a child." She was getting a little bit dizzy. If it's from the red huntress or the fight earlier, she didn't know. Weiss was too distracted to notice the angry look in her face.

"I'm am not a child. I am not one of your little minions. I am not your property." The girl shot back at her. By this time, Weiss' head was spinning, her eyesight getting blurry as she tries to desperately right herself.

"You don't even know me! I'm a huntress and the least you could do is thank me for saving your life." She went on about, currently unaware of Weiss' predicament. Weiss blinks furiously at her, but she could feel her knees giving out, the words getting slurred out.

"How about I thank you later?" Weiss whispered as her body gives out. The last thing she saw were gorgeous silver eyes filled with worry. Why was she worried. Weiss felt strong arms catching her and the scent of roses on her before she succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose next chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
